Rai'uk
Rai'uk, a fearless warrior, was the last of a noble clan whose totemic animals were the deadliest land predators known to the People - the thanator. Years ago the humans had destroyed his home and robbed his clan of their sacred artifacts. Rai'uk and his sister Kyuna had spent years watching them, observing them and learning their ways. Observing their tactics, their language, waiting for the right moment to take back all that had been stolen from his People. As Rai'uk watched the Metal Birds thunder through the sky toward the outpost, he knew that they were carrying his clan's artifacts, and he knew he would have to move fast to reclaim them, or else he would lose them forever. The first artifact Rai'uk recovered was a bow. Upon further examination, he discovered it was an Anurai clan ceremonial bow, considered a rite of passage for all Anurai warriors. When an Anurai hunter had successfully bonded with a thanator, he or she was given wood from the Anurai Hometree so that he could craft his own bow. Now, Rai'uk wanted nothing more than to reclaim the last of his clan's artifacts. With a great purpose, he headed toward the destination of the Metal Bird. There he found the second artifact and freed a captive banshee. Rai'uk mounted the banshee and pursued the human, he charged through the air, thinking about him. He would never forget his face. His voice. His indifference. The search for his clan totems had brought Rai'uk face to face with the one who destroyed his village, Sean Wallen. Breathing fury, Rai'uk rushed toward the Hallelujah Mountains where he knew the humans liked to hunt the creatures of his world for sport. He would find Sean and his men there. He was sure of it. He couldn't find Sean anywhere. His soul on fire, he rushed to the area of the Hallelujah Mountains where he knew the humans prepared their Metal Beasts. He knew that he would take down the whole world and everything in it for revenge. Rai'uk also knew his ways were not the ways of the People... For somehow he knew his ancestors would disapprove of his actions. But he didn't care. Not anymore. And now, more than ever, as this was the darkness growing inside him. Rai'uk spotted Sean's Metal Bird thundering through the sky. A profound feeling of rage seized him. As he surged through the sky, he remembered an ancient prophecy. A prophecy that spoke about a warrior who would one day help the People through the dark times. But first the warrior would have to experience the darkness… Rai'uk charged toward Sean's Metal Bird. With renewed anger, he promised himself that he would bring to justice the one who robbed him of everything that was pure and beautiful in his life. Rai'uk crashed along side of the Metal Bird near the Land of the Li'ona clan. Fortunately, Tasun of the Li'ona had witnessed the great battle between Rai'uk and the Metal Bird in the sky. Riding a massive hammerhead, he soon found the warrior on his knees caring for his wounded banshee. Quickly, Tasun dismounted and looked curiously at the warrior's markings, but didn't recognize them. He then approached the wounded Banshee, knowing that if they were able to return to camp, he could save the creature. This would only be possible if Rai'uk were to escort and protect them from the humans nearby. At the village, Rai'uk observed the people of the Li'ona. They were weak, hungry and thirsty. The flora and fauna were dying all around them. The rivers had been dry for a long as they could remember. Tasun explained that he had been sent out on a journey to bring back water when he had seen Rai'uk fighting the Metal Bird in the sky. At this Rai'uk instantly blamed humans. He demanded that they join him to return the water to the rivers. But no one would heed his call. War was not the way of the People. Without another word, he gripped his staff firmly, rushed into the woods and headed to the riverbed. If they would not face the humans, he would. Though he was able to destroy the dam which blocked the river, Rai'uk sustained injuries from the battle. He returned to the Li'ona camp to recover. Now the villagers were thankful and joyous, spreading the tale of how Rai'uk had returned life to their land. It wasn't long before a young girl named Sylwanin, inspired by the warrior's bravery, traveled from a faraway land to seek out his help. As she spoke of a Metal Village destroying her home, the land of the Omaticaya, she mentioned something that ignited his fury. She told him about humans who wore Na'vi skin and who were teaching the People their ways and language. The humans called them avatars. Fuelled by hate, the warrior agreed to meet Sylwanin at the school where the avatars taught the People. There he met one of those avatars, Dr. Grace Augustine. Rai'uk searched for the Metal Village. Following Sylwanin's directions, he pushed through the thick and tangled forest, thinking about his encounter with the avatar. She was unlike other humans. Peaceful. Kind. Respectful. She had seen something in him, and he…had seen something in her: the sacred. Then suddenly, as he considered the sacred, he heard the Metal Birds in the sky. He knew he was close now. He would destroy that Metal Village. And he would help Sylwanin with the hope that she would one day find courage to help herself. After he had destroyed the Metal Village, he found a recorded voice of a father saying goodbye to his family. Rai'uk returned to the Li'ona. Deeply shaken, his soul shattered, he swiveled round and round glaring at the heavens, thinking about the family he had deprived of a father. Thinking about what he had become. He had become what he hated most. Tasun approached him and told him that he had to return to his village to connect to his clan's Tree of Voices. There he would confront his past and rediscover his essence. Back at the Tree of Voices, Sean had returned with his troops. Rai'uk battled him and stood victorious over Sean's Metal Beast. He had ended Sean's dark career, and yet somehow he feared this was just the beginning. He remembered the Anurai prophecy. A warrior would emerge from the darkness to stand against it. Now the warrior could feel the darkness seeping out of him, and he knew his hate would end here in his village with Sean. Filled with the strength and wisdom of his ancestors, the warrior returned to his banshee and headed back to the village of the Li'ona. Not long after, he heard something deep and sonorous in the forest below. The thunder of Metal Beasts advancing toward the village of the Li'ona. Rai'uk heard the shouts of the villagers. He knew the Li'ona were still in trouble. He could hear their Metal beasts, their powerful weapons. A terrible guilt suddenly overwhelmed him. Those he had grown to love and respect would pay for what he had done to the humans. They would do to the Li'ona what they had done to the Anurai. Now, with a great sense of urgency, Rai'uk rushed back to the village to defend the Li'ona. He didn't want to fight anymore, he was tired of fighting, but this time he had no choice. This time it was to defend the helpless. And this was all the difference. Rai'uk was closer to the Li'ona Village. Suddenly he heard a shout. An avatar like the one he had encountered at the school charged toward him. With thunderous rage, he yelled that his name was Conrad Olson and that he would make the warrior pay for having destroyed his compounds and for having hurt his men. Rai'uk didn't want to fight anymore. He pleaded with avatar Conrad to let the Li'ona be. But Conrad wouldn't listen. Bent on retribution, he rushed toward the villagers. Promising to do to the Li'ona what the warrior had done to his men. Rai'uk defended the villagers and killed Conrad's avatar. For a long while the warrior gazed at the decimated village. Standing beside the elders, he watched the flames as they rose and thickened and consumed the fallen trees around him. But he wasn't worried. Everything would grow back. Everything would be rebuilt. Life had its way. Tasun and the elders thanked Rai'uk for defending them. Then they invited him to become a member of their clan. He thanked them humbly, and thought that he would like that very much. But just when he thought he would accept… Fear and terror seized the villagers. The warrior looked down at a young boy who raised a trembling finger. From the fire and smoke came a mighty thanator. Instantly the hunters raised their bows and hid their frightened children behind them. But Rai'uk pleaded for them to lower their weapons, and to keep still, very still. Somehow he understood this was about something else. A message from Eywa. A rite of passage. His rite of passage. Slowly the thanator approached him. It halted inches before him and gazed into his fearless eyes. Then, to the amazement of everyone watching, the thanator prostrated itself before Rai'uk. Proudly, Rai'uk mounted it. A moment later the thanator rose and slowly made its way into the forest with Tasun following close behind. Rai'uk decided to leave the Li'ona to teach to the People the way of the humans and to warn them of the true enemy they will face: the enemy within. Source James Cameron's Avatar: The Game Wii/PSP - Ingame loading screens. pl:Rai'uk ru:Рай’ук Category:Games Characters Category:Na'vi Category:Avatar: The Game